Reconciliaciones apasionadas
by Ivis.Cullen
Summary: Lo mejor de las discusiones son las reconciliaciones. Bella no sabía que ir a la fiesta de la fraternidad le traería problemas, pero se alegró cuando la reconciliación con Edward duró toda la noche. Tener sexo apasionado para reconciliarse era el mejor remedio contra los celos y las provocaciones. Todos Humanos. ¿One-shot? Lemons.


Declaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es mía.

**.**

**Reconciliaciones apasionadas**

"_Escribir es como hacer el amor. No te preocupes por el orgasmo, preocúpate del proceso._

_Isabel Allende."_

* * *

— ¡Ábreme la puerta! —sofoqué la risita contra el cojín y lo ignoré —. ¡Vamos, Bella, ábreme! —rodé los ojos y le subí volumen al televisor, estaban dando mi película favorita: Titanic.

—Idiota, estúpido, insensible, mujeriego —murmuré mientras me abrigaba fuertemente en la cobija. Inhalé el olor y lastimosamente, ahora, olía a él y casi, sólo casi, me sentí un poco mal —. Se lo merece, Bella, sé fría en esta situación.

— ¡Bella, amor, estoy estilando acá fuera! —suplicó y yo gruñí, aumentando nuevamente el volumen. Se escuchaba fuertemente la música de la película cuando Jack y Rose bajaban a la fiesta de la tercera clase.

—Eres tan guapo, Leo —le hablé al rubio que salía en la televisión. Tenía unas ganas de beber chocolate caliente y tuve que levantarme para ir a la inmensa cocina que teníamos en el departamento.

—Vamos, cariño —suplicaba mi novio y yo siseé. Sólo se escuchaba el fuerte sonido de la lluvia y estuve tentada a acercarme a la puerta y dejarlo entrar, hablar sobre la situación y reconciliarnos. Pero rápidamente la imagen de Irina bailándole y restregándole el trasero en su polla me hizo frenar y dirigirme hacia nuestra cocina —. ¡Isabella, ábreme! ¡Este también es mi departamento! —tensé mi mandíbula, porque era verdad. Él pagaba el 70% del alquiler y yo el 30%; además, compartíamos los gastos mensuales, pero él siempre pagaba un poco más. Yo lo compensaba con la comida, comparaba la comida siempre y le cocinaba sus platillos favoritos.

— ¡Idiota! —le grité, no pude resistirme. Comencé a disolver la leche en polvo en la pequeña olla, le eché canela, clavos de olor y una cáscara de naranja.

— ¡Ábreme, bebé! —volvió a gritar y temí por los vecinos. Nosotros rara vez peleábamos y siempre eran discusiones que duraban 5 minutos y uno de los dos se acercaba para suplicar las disculpas. Éramos conocidos en el edificio por nuestra pacífica convivencia y nuestras típicas caras de estrés por la universidad.

— ¿Por qué no vas donde Irina? —le chillé con mi taza de chocolate humeando frente a puerta y sentí como él pegaba su frente fuertemente al otro lado.

—Yo no tuve la culpa, Bella —musitó fuertemente y yo rodé los ojos escéptica.

—Sí, cómo no —le gruñí y comencé a caminar hacia _nuestro _sillón.

Cuando me acomodé y abrigué con la manta, me sentí mal. Lo extrañaba. Hace más de 1 hora que no lo veía y me sentía mal por tratarlo así, además de dejarlo afuera enfermándose.

—Se enfermará —susurré para mí misma y comencé a levantarme, llevándome la manta conmigo. Cuando estaba a unos pasos de la puerta sentí un par de voces afuera y fruncí las cejas —. ¿Pero qué…? —comencé cuando tocaron fuertemente la puerta. Miré por la mirilla y noté que era un guardia y el conserje del edificio. Jadeé sorprendida y rápidamente le abrí.

— ¿Srta. Swan? —preguntó el caballero y yo asentí.

—Sí, ¿Qué sucedió? —inquirí y vi como el conserje le hablaba a mi novio.

—Este chico ha estado haciendo escándalos durante una media hora aproximadamente —explicó y yo hice una mueca, furiosa y apenada —. Dice que es su novio, ¿Es verdad?

—Esto… sí —él asintió y mi novio me miró arrepentido. Le mandé la mirada más furiosa que tenía y él hizo una mueca.

—Vamos, amor, déjame entrar —susurró y el conserje ahogó una risita. Le enarqué las cejas y Liam, el conserje, me miró apenado.

—No —le contesté y él gimió.

—Vamos, Bella, tú sabes que yo no… —comenzó de nuevo pero mi mirada lo detuvo.

— ¿Estás drogado, cariño? —le pregunté y el guardia, el conserje y Edward jadearon sorprendidos.

— ¡Bella! —chilló él y yo reprimí una risita.

— ¿Hijo, estás drogado? —musitó seriamente el guardia y mi novio gruñó negando con la cabeza.

—Claro que no, ella está enojada porque una compañera me sacó a bailar y se colocó celosa —eso no lo estaba ayudando y él lo supo de inmediato —. Lo siento, bebé, pero yo no dije nada cuando Riley te sacó a bailar y te abrazó por las caderas.

— ¿Cómo? —ambos caballeros rieron suavemente y pasé una mano por mi cabello —. Lo dejaré entrar, gracias, caballeros —les dije para que se fueran de una vez.

—Arreglen sus problemas, muchachos, son muy jóvenes para eso —dijo el guardia y yo asentí. Le tiré la manta a Edward para que se secara.

—Gracias, disculpen por las molestias —me excusé y mi novio hizo una mueca.

—No hubiera sido así si tú me hubieras esperado en la fraternidad —masculló y yo siseé. Edward ingresó con rapidez a nuestro departamento y yo lo ignoré mientras se secaba. Tomé mi chocolate tibio y me dirigí hacia nuestro dormitorio —. Vamos, Bella —murmuró siguiéndome y yo lo ignoré nuevamente.

—Cállate, Edward, esa boca no te salvará esta vez —le gruñí y él gimió. Dejé la taza sobre el mostrador y sentí cómo él se acercaba hacia mí.

—Bella —dijo seriamente y yo lo ignoré, sentándome sobre la cama para quitarme las botas—. Te amo a ti y no a ella —continuó y yo hice una mueca—. Vamos, bebé, somos novios desde hace dos años y 3 meses, ¿Cómo puedes creer que ella se compara contigo?

—La estás cagando, Edward —mascullé y me quité los calcetines. Lo miré de reojo y vi cómo se pasaba furiosamente las manos por su cabello mojado—. Sécate, te enfermarás.

—Me da lo mismo. Quiero arreglar esto ahora, no puedes dejar que tu orgullo y celos te cieguen…

— ¿Celos? —reí y él me miró fijamente. Me levanté y lo encaré, sus orbes esmeraldas brillaban furiosas y arrepentidas—. ¿Cómo no estar celosa cuando la zorra más grande de la universidad le está restregando el trasero a MI novio? —le gruñí y él suspiró.

—Bella…

—No, Edward, sabes que es verdad y tú no hiciste nada para alejarla.

— ¡Tú bailaste con Riley y yo no dije e hice nada! —Gritó y yo me crucé de brazos—. Además él colocó sus asquerosas manos sobre tus caderas —siseó y yo rodé los ojos.

—No es lo mismo —Edward se carcajeó y yo me enojé más.

—¿No es lo mismo? ¿No lo es? —Rodó los ojos—. Claro que es lo mismo, la diferencia es que yo tengo la suficiente confianza en ti y en nuestra relación como para no celarme por eso —masculló y yo jadeé.

— ¡Claro que confío en ti! —le chillé y él rodó los ojos, mientras se giraba hacia nuestro armario.

—Se nota, Isabella, porque al ver como ella me bailaba lo primero que hiciste fue tomar mi auto y venir a encerrarte al departamento —tomó su pijama—. Se nota la confianza que me tienes, pareciera como si estos 3 años juntos no valieran nada para ti. Y una mierda —comentó yéndose hacia el baño de la habitación.

—Edward —susurré sintiéndome culpable.

—No, Bella, ya no —respondió y se encerró en el baño.

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y grité furiosa. Me saqué los jeans y la camisa, quedando sólo en mi ropa interior y me acerqué hacia el armario. Las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por mis mejillas y los sollozos luchaban por hacerse notar.

—Soy tan imbécil —me susurré mientras me colocaba los shorts y me quitaba el brasier. Me coloqué una de las camisetas de Edward, una de mis favoritas. Era su camiseta de mariscal de campo, me llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y era completamente abrigadita—. La he cagado —volví a susurrarme y comencé a abrir las capas de la cama. Lo único que se oía era el sonido de la ducha corriendo y mi imaginación se echó volar con mi novio desnudo adentro.

Me bebí el chocolate frío de golpe y me acomodé en mi lugar de la cama, era el lado derecho. Me coloqué sobre mi estómago y oculté mi rostro en la almohada. Todo el aroma de Edward estaba ahí, se mezclaba perfectamente con mi aroma a fresas.

Oí como la ducha se detenía y suspiré tratando de tranquilizarme, lo mejor era tener los ánimos calmados y tratar de hablar tranquilamente. Cerré fuertemente los ojos cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y el olor del champú de mi novio me dio de lleno en las fosas nasales. Oí como suspiraba y apagaba la luz del baño. Lo sentí caminar hacia su lado de la cama y levantar las frazadas, apagó la luz de la lámpara y lo único que iluminó la habitación era la luna. Cuando se comenzó a acomodar en su lado yo me giré y mi rostro dio directo al ventanal, suspiré tratando de calmar mis temblores y los sollozos, pero era inútil.

Yo era una inútil y una estúpida.

¿Cómo podía él pensar que yo no confiaba en él? Confiaba hasta con el alma, pondría mi vida en sus manos. Sin embargo, yo no le había demostrado aquello, él debió haberse sentido tan culpable.

Un pequeño sollozo salió de mi boca y yo llevé una de mis manos para cubrir mi boca, no quería que Edward supiera que estaba llorando.

—Perdóname, bebé —susurró y en menos de un segundo lo sentí pasar su brazo izquierdo alrededor de mi cintura, pegándose completamente a mi espalda.

—Per-perdóname tú a mí, amor —sollocé y me pegué a su pecho, tratando de calmar mis sollozos. Sentí sus labios en mi cuello, besándome suavemente mientras que su mano izquierda acariciaba mi vientre tratando de calmar mis violentos temblores—. Lo siento tanto, Edward, de verdad…

—No, cariño, debí haber detenido a Irina en cuanto se acercó… lo siento, amor —susurró en mi oído y yo rápidamente me giré en sus brazos para abrazarlo. Tenía su pecho descubierto y sólo estaba con sus pantalones de dormir, por lo que se estremeció cuando apoyé mi rostro en él. Sonreí ante eso, aún en estas circunstancias tenía ese poder sobre él.

—Yo debí haber racionalizado mejor, no debí actuar tan estúpidamente. No te eches la culpa, por favor —supliqué y comencé a repartir besos por toda su cara, provocándole una sonrisa torcida. Mí sonrisa torcida.

—Yo también reaccioné así, bebé, estaba a punto de ir donde estabas con Riley y traerte como cavernícola a la casa —confesó y ambos soltamos risitas tontas.

—Debiste haberlo hecho, no me hubiera molestado —él se carcajeó fuertemente y me acercó más a su cuerpo.

—Ahora dices eso, pero si lo hubiera hecho no hubieras reaccionado de la misma manera.

—Es verdad, pero tarde o temprano te hubiera perdonado —él sonrío y besó suavemente mis labios. Lo había extrañado tanto y me sentía tan relajada ahora.

—Te amo demasiado, infinitamente —musitó contra mis labios y sus esmeraldas brillaron como siempre.

—Yo también, ilimitadamente —él sonrío y volvió a besarme, esta vez más ferozmente—. Prometo no volver a reaccionar como animal y hacer todo el show que hice, perdón —susurré contra sus labios y él mordió suavemente mi labio inferior, causándome un gemido.

—Perdóname por no haberte reclamado mía frente al idiota de Biers —golpeé suavemente su brazo y él rio—, por haber dejado que otra mujer tocara lo que solamente te pertenece a ti —lo sé, él es complemente mío— y por haber hecho ese escándalo, toda la gente nos mirará raro mañana —solté una risita y Edward hizo un puchero.

—Liam estaba muriendo de la risa por dentro, bebé —le dije besando suavemente su barbilla.

— _¿Estás drogado, cariño? _—imitó fatalmente mi voz y sonreí avergonzada—. Eso fue…

—Lo siento, no sé en qué estaba pensando —él negó con la cabeza y comenzó a besar mi cuello, provocando que suaves suspiros salieran de mi boca.

—Tendrás que compensarme —murmuró mordiendo levemente mi cuello, cosa que provocó un fuerte gemido en mí.

—Sí… claro —él comenzó a succionar y lamer mi cuello, por lo que mañana tendría un sonrojado chupón. Y no me importaba.

Lamió y succionó mi cuello a su placer, incluso para el mío, y gruñó cuando notó que andaba con su camiseta de entrenamiento.

—Amo mi ropa en ti, pero tener mi apellido en ti provoca cosas que nunca sabría que tendría —susurró besando mis senos por sobre la camiseta. Solté una risita y acaricié su cabello, tironeándolo cuando mordió mis pezones y él siseó.

Me senté en la cama y alcé los brazos para que me quitara la molesta prenda, causando una risita burlona en él.

— ¿Estás ansiosa, bebé? —murmuró levantando lentamente su camiseta.

—Sí, apúrate —él sonrío y sacó con velocidad la prenda. Con la luna pude ver como sonreía, pero yo amaba verlo entero, por lo que me estiré para encender la lámpara que había de mi lado y pude ver claramente a mi novio—. Excelente —murmuré y lo agarré del cuello para besarlo. Él gimió contra mi boca, abriendo sus labios y yo ataqué su lengua, succionándola y mordiéndola a mi placer.

Bajé mis labios hacia su barbilla, la cual mordí suavemente, y continué con un recorrido por su cuello, mordiéndolo y succionándolo hasta hacerle un chupón. Bien, ahora somos dos.

Edward alzó un poco mis caderas y comenzó a sacarme el short de pijama, haciéndome soltar risitas cuando besaba mis caderas o mis muslos. Cuando llevaba el short por mis rodillas un estruendoso trueno sonó y la luz se fue, dejándonos completamente a oscuras con el reflejo de la luna.

—Mierda —murmuró Edward y yo asentí. Solía temerle a los truenos, pero desde que había comenzado a salir con Edward y a dormir juntos ya no les temía. Pero seguían causándome escalofríos. Edward sacó rápidamente la prenda por mis piernas y se acercó hasta mi rostro preocupado—. Mi amor, ¿estás bien? —comenzó a acariciar con sus manos mi rostro y yo asentí sonriendo.

—Sí, cariño —besé su boca castamente y él sonrío cauto—. Continua —él rio entre dientes y comenzó a besar a mi clavícula, logrando que suaves corrientes me recorrieran por completo. Besó y succionó mis senos, dándole el mismo placer a ambos y haciéndome gemir fuertemente su nombre. Gracias al cielo vivíamos en el 8vo piso y sólo habían dos departamentos en él. A veces éramos bastante ruidosos, sobre todo yo.

—Perdón por insistirte en ir a la fiesta —murmuró mordiendo mi pezón izquierdo. ¿Qué? —. Perdón por dejar que fueras tan sexi —reí ante eso, pero mi risa se transformó en gemido cuando mordió mi pezón derecho.

—Edward —suspiré y él comenzó a besar mis costillas, bajando por mi vientre y besándolo suavemente.

—Perdón por no impedir que Biers te sacara a bailar —continuó y besó mi vientre, para luego bajar hasta mis caderas.

— ¿Qu-qué haces, bebé? —gemí y él mordió mis caderas. Jesús.

—Pido perdón —murmuró y besó ambos costados de mis caderas—. Perdón por no alejarte cuando él te tomó de las caderas —gruñó y besó el exterior de mi muslo derecho, haciendo el recorrido hasta el interior. Gemí fuertemente cuando besó mi botón, provocando que perdiera la nula concentración que tenía hasta el momento—. Perdón por aceptar el baile con Irina para sacarte celos —confesó y yo jadeé cuando besó de lleno mis labios interiores. ¡Me estaba confesando todo cuando yo no podía razonar!

—No-no te librarás —le advertí y agarré su cabello con mis manos, tironeándolo cuando lamió m centro, succionándolo e introduciendo su lengua en mi interior.

—Ya veremos —musitó y mordió suavemente mi botón, causando que chillara su nombre. Llevó su mano derecha e introdujo lentamente un dedo, tanteando terreno y luego introdujo dos más, tratando de llevarlos hasta el fondo para dar con mi punto G. gemí fuertemente cuando empezó a bombear y sólo podía decir incoherencias.

Su pálido cuerpo se veía estupendo con el reflejo de la luna y yo sólo pude acariciar su espalda, tratando de calmar un poco mis violentos jadeos y gritos.

—M-me vengo —susurré y él bombeó más fuerte, llevando sus labios hasta mi botón y mordiéndolo un poco más fuerte—. ¡Edwarrrrd! —chillé y exploté en uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido. Mi novio lamió y bebió todos mis jugos y me dejó completamente limpia, causando que riera ante eso—. Tu turno —musité contra sus labios cuando se alzó hacia mí. Él sonrío y yo nos giré, sentándome a horcadas sobre su cintura y besando violentamente sus deliciosos labios.

Besé suavemente su cuello, bajando hasta su bien formado torso y me divertí mordiendo sus erectas tetillas, causando violentos jadeos y siseos a él. Hice mi recorrido hasta su abdomen y me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo ahí. Mordí, besé, lamí y succioné sus oblicuos, causando la risa de Edward. Tenía cierta fascinación con su abdomen y sus oblicuos, eran hipnotizantes.

Besé ambos muslos interiores y tomé su erección en mis manos, lo que hizo que jadeara y tomara las sábanas en sus manos, apretando fuertemente hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. Besé suavemente la punta, causando que se endureciera más, y comencé a lamer toda su extensión.

Amaba los gemidos de Edward y podía decir que él murmuraba más incoherencias que yo. Lo lamí entero y lo introduje en mi boca, llevándolo hasta lo más hondo posible. Sus manos viajaron a mi cabeza y agarró suavemente mi cabello, pero él nunca era quién dirigía. Así que tomé sus testículos con mi mano izquierda y comencé a acariciarlos suavemente, mientras que con la derecha me ayudaba con la erección. La mordí suavemente y mi novio gimió fuertemente.

—Bebé… m-me vengo —suspiró y yo incrementé el ritmo. Mordí dos veces más y él se vino violentamente en mi boca, cosa que me encantó. Tomé todo y lo dejé lo más limpio posible.

Sonreí cuando vi que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y me agaché para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

—Te amo —murmuré y él sonrío con mi sonrisa. Mí sonrisa.

—Te amo —respondió y llevó sus manos a mis caderas.

Prácticamente me había enamorado en el momento en que lo vi hace 3 años, me había vuelto una estúpida cuando él me había escogido en el apadrinamiento de la carrera. Edward es un año mayor que yo, tiene 22, y ambos estamos estudiando Leyes.

Su hermana se volvió rápidamente una de mis mejores amigas y ella fue la que hizo de celestina en nuestra relación. Le debíamos todo a Alice y a Rose, porque sin ellas nunca nos hubiéramos confesado los sentimientos.

Mi hermano no había estado de acuerdo, pero cuando Rose lo convenció Emmett no dijo nada malo nunca más.

—Quiero casarme contigo —me dijo cuándo me alzó. Lo miré sorprendida y lo único que pude ver en sus ojos fue determinación y amor.

—Y yo aceptaré —sus orbes brillaron y me bajó, haciendo que ambos gimiéramos fuertemente. Sentí su cuerpo un poco caliente, pero supuse que era por el _ejercicio _que estábamos haciendo.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo —murmuró contra mis labios y yo sonreí, apoyando mis manos en su hombro para comenzar a moverme.

—Te amo más —él negó con la cabeza y nos giró, provocándome un jadeo. Pasé mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas para lograr sentirlo más profundamente y él arremetió con más rapidez. Lo abracé por el cuello y él apoyó ambas manos en los costados de mi cabeza—. M-más rá-rápido —le urgí y él tomó mi pierna derecha y la pasó sobre su hombro, logrando que ambos gimiéramos violentamente. Juraba que lo sentía hasta en la garganta, se sentía increíble.

— ¿Así? —asentí y él comenzó a dar estocadas más fuertes, tratando de llenarnos por completo. Comencé a sentir el conocido y maravilloso calorcito en mi vientre y supe que pronto me vendría. Edward debió suponerlo, porque sus embestidas se incrementaron y lo único que se oía eran nuestros erráticos jadeos—. M-me vengo —dijo y se agachó para besar mis labios. Mordí fuertemente su labio inferior y exploté nuevamente, feliz y enamorada. Sentí como Edward culminaba también y como su semilla se esparcía en mi interior.

_Algún día_. Me dije y sonreí ante la imagen de una familia con Edward Cullen.

Mi chico se derrumbó sobre mí y yo sólo pude abrazarlo. Amaba sentir su cuerpo sobre mí, me sentía en casa y completa.

—Te amo —musitó besando mi rostro y yo reí. Pero su cara se contorsionó y la alejó rápidamente de mí, para que luego un espantoso estornudo rompiera el silencio. Jadeé y toqué su frente, encontrándola más caliente de lo normal. No sabía si por el sexo o por la fiebre—. Dios, me enfermé —masculló después de estornudar y yo hice una mueca. Acaricié su cabello y besé su mejilla.

—Lo siento, lo compensaré —él besó suavemente mis labios y me abrazó por la cintura.

—Amo las reconciliaciones —declaró y ambos soltamos una risita tonta.

* * *

**¡Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
